


Day 11 | Sadism/Maso

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 91





	Day 11 | Sadism/Maso

There was something about the way Evelynn looked at her when she was like this that made Akali’s skin crawl- and sent an inferno of arousal coursing through her veins, suffusing through her body like an addictive drug. The way she stalked her, circling her like a cat preparing to pounce.

Always stopping behind her, nails like daggers dragging across her skin and leaving reddened goose-flesh in their wake.

Akali always found her breathing becoming ragged, long before Eve had really done anything at all. It was the nature of these encounters- feeling like she was going to die, but trusting Eve to kill her in such a way she would enjoy every second of it.

She always did.

Akali could only gasp this time when she felt teeth against her neck, a rough hand palming her breast as she sank into the silky-smooth sheets of Evelynn’s bed, brought down like a hunted gazelle as she felt Eve’s weight pressed into her back. The hand on her chest moving to her throat, forcing her to slow her breathing, lest it was cut off completely. Groan softly at the warm, sticky feeling of blood tracing down her back in the wake of Evelynn's claws as she drew them slowly, heavily down her back.

Her breath hitch when a tongue delicately cleaned her up, leaving cool trails of saliva in their wake.

“I love how you taste when you’re aroused...and scared.” Eve’s voice was like velvet in her ear, sending a shiver down Akali’s neck and spine that left her trembling. A kiss veiling teeth left a mark on her shoulder that would undoubtedly blossom into a bruise later- followed by another, and another, until her eyes were watering and she could only moan softly, the arousal building in her core become unbearable as Eve teased and toyed with her.

Unwilling to consume her yet, and leaving her just short of what she needed.

But Akali knew better than to vocalize her desires. 

Instead, she savored every slice and bite as she was flayed. Bit back with every kiss, every finger placed in her mouth until her lips were bruised, too.

And then Evelynn’s voice in her ear again.

“You’re so beautiful like this, darling.”

Through the tears, Akali offered her a pert smirk.

“Is that w-why you’re trying to kill me?”

Evelynn returned the smirk, although the flash of her bloody fangs in the low light put more of an edge to it than Akali could have ever hoped for.    
  
“I would never. You’re much lovelier alive than dead.”

Her words dripped like poison honey as she leaned down, placing two fingers just where Akali had wanted her most.

“Besides, if you died, I couldn’t make you scream over and over again, now could I? It’s my favorite sound in the whole world.”

Akali didn’t have the chance to respond. All she could do was ball her fists into the sheets as nails gripped her arm, and teeth met in the flesh of her already-bruised shoulder as the fingers inside her and on clit began driving her towards an edge of overstimulation, until she was crying out over and over again, her mind devoid of anything other than  _ Evelynn. _

There was nothing, nowhere, and nobody else, even as she was slowly brought down from her high, cradled firmly in Eve’s embrace.

“What a good girl. I love hearing you sing like that. You did wonderfully.”

Another soft moan as the fingers were withdrawn, Akali could only watch from her peripheral vision as Eve cleaned them off with her tongue, looking like a sated cat.

And then a kiss more tender than the last as her body rode out the last of the shockwaves as a collection of weak trembling.

“Eve...you really will be the death of me.”

Akali wasn’t sure why those were her first coherent words. 

Eve just smiled as she suddenly rose up, undoubtedly off to turn on the shower for her as she always did after nights like these.

“Not unless you ask.”


End file.
